piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 20 times Spike or Darrell said "I have Never seen Anything like that in my LIFE!"
Twenty times Spike or Darrell (often Pinkie sometimes) said "I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! 20. Darrell - 2001 Nightdona 500. Said it due to death of Dale Earnhardt. Darrell: OMG, I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! 19. Spike - 1988 Homestead 350. Said it due to Kraig Shiftright's crash. Spike: Holy (Seal Bark)! I've never seen anything like that in my LIFE! 18. Darrell - 2013 Copper Canyon 400. Said it due to Winford chaos. Darrell: I've seen nothing like this in my life! This was badly historic. 17. Junior Moon - 1954 Fireball Beach 350 Junior: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! 16. Bill Shields - 1979 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega. Said it due to Ronald Oaks crash. Bill Shields: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! 15. Spike - 1984 Nightdona 500. Said it due to crash. Spike: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! Poor Greg, hopefully he's going to survive. 14. Darrell - 2009 Nightdona 500. Said it due to a fan loving Mcqueen's win. Darrell: OH MY GOD! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN MY FREAKING GOD-(Popeye toot) LIFE! 13. Pinkie - 1988 Memphis 400. Said it due to rookie Ruby "Easy" Oaks winning for the first time. Spike: HAVE YOU EVER? Pinkie: NO I'VE NEVER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY FREAKING LIFE! HAIL RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12. Darrell - 2008 Pocono 400. Said it to rookie Bobby Swift winning for the FIRST TIME! Darrell: BOBBY SWIFT WINS FOR THE FIRST TIME!! Bob: YEAHHHH! WO HOO! Darrell: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT FROM 1947 TO 2008!! BASICALLY, THAT'S MY FREAKING LIFE! 11. Darrell - 2003 Heartland 500. Said it due to Petrolski crashing (Also said "Have you ever? No I've never!) Bob: JUST LOOK AT THIS! HAVE YOU EVER? Darrell: NO I'VE NEVER! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Bob: ME NEITHER! 10. Pinkie - 1979 N20 Cola 400 at Calladega. Said it due to Ronald Oaks' crash. Pinkie (still cries): I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS IN MY LIFE! NEVER! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE RONALD OAKS! 9. Spike - 1974 BnL 500. Said it due to the career-ending accident of Henderson, Marintire, Pitcar and Foyt Spike: I have never, never seen anything like that in my LIFE! 8. Chick Hicks - 2018 Nitroade 400. Said it due to H.J Hollis' crash Chick: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY WHOLE LIFE! 7. Darrell - 2008 Texas 300. Said it due to Claude Scruggs' crash Darrell: Claude is sure going to die. I have never, EVER seen anything like that in my WHOLE ENTIRE FREAKING GOD-'''''(Charlie Brown Horn) (Popeye toot) (Dolphin Censor 2x) (Yee) (Serbia Strong) (Chuck Armstrong Scream) (in earrape mode) LIIIIIIFEEEEEE!'' 6. Pinkie - 1969 Hudson Hornet 400. Said it due to Rigley and Axler crashing Pinkie: I have never seen anything like that in my LIFE! 5. Darrell - 2005 Dinoco 400. Said it due to Chuck Armstrong airborne Bob: Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Darrell: I have never seen anything like that IN MY LIFE! 4. Spike - 1988 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona Speedway. Said it due to Floyd Mulvhill winning Transcript Pinkie: White's out, 1 to go, 1 to go! Spike: THIS IS SO FREAKING HISTORIC! Pinkie: Will Floyd Mulvhill make his FIRST superspeedway win at Nightdona? He won once at Calladega in 1985 with James Robson 3 seconds behind. But can Floyd do this? Spike: I DON'T KNOW, BUT I WILL NEVER SEE ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY FREAKIN' LIFE!! 3. Spike - 1990 Nightdona 500. Said it due to Murray's accident Spike: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY '''LIFE! 2. Darrell - 2014 Sputter Stop 400. Said it due to Bobby Swift's horrific crash Darrell (crying very hard): I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY FREAKING LIFE! BOBBY RACED UNTIL 2014!!!! REST IN PEACE, BOBBY!!!!!!!!! 1. Spike - 1984 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona Speedway. Said it due to the closest finish ever Transcript Spike: Sure is, Pinkie. HEY, LOOKIE HERE! COLE PASSES RONALD OAKS IN TURN 3 AND A HALF. IN TURN 4, COLE SPEEDLAND LEADS AND IT'S A DRAG RACE! RONALD GOES FASTER. IT'S GOING TO BE CLOSE! AND IT'S COLE SPEEDLAND FOR THE WIN! BY 14 (Popeye toot) MILLIMETERS THE CLOSEST FINISH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14 MILLIMETERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT MEANS 1.4 CENTIMETERS!! HOLY CELESTIA THAT WAS INSANE!!!! I HAVE NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY GOD DANG LIFE!